


Oh. That's a Lamia.

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Lamia Sans, Kidnapping, Lamia AU, Other, Size Kink, explorder Papyurs, getting lose in the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Explorer Papyrus gets lost in the woods and gets kidnapped by a big snek.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Oh. That's a Lamia.

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent oneshot inspired by wonderful artwork by zwagyzins. I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy and please go check out zwagyzins's amazing artwork. Like damn do I love their style.

“Goodness gracious, where on earth did she run off to?” Papyrus asked himself as he ducked under low hanging vines. He pushed aside some grass that was in his path as he made his way to a small clearing. He had seen Undyne run this way, shouting about yellow dragons. While highly unlikely to find dragons in the deep jungle and away from their desert home, Undyne claimed to see one and immediately ran after them.

He looked around, listening. He was hoping to hear her excited whooping and hollering but everything had gone quiet. Although he was somewhat of a tracker, he couldn’t make heads or tails of where she ran off to. Her trail had disappeared.

“Perhaps she finally saw reason…” he muttered. He started to double back.

_Shloop!_

His foot sunk suddenly, throwing him off balance. His other foot came down on instinct, only to also sink. His hands came down to brace for a fall that didn’t happen. They did slap against mud. Regaining his bearings on the situation, he looked around. He was calve-deep in mud.

“OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!” Papyrus shouted. He cringed for a moment at his own volume. But, he was just so frustrated. He checked his surroundings to see if he was safe. There was nothing around. Just the normal sounds of the jungle met his ears. He turned back to look over the predicament he got himself into. He started trying to get himself free from the mud without losing his shoes.

“We… are… cartographers! Not… of goodness gracious… Ngh! We are not… _adventurers!_ ” he grumbled, pulling his leg to speed the process along. It lost his balance a couple of times and ended up stepping into the mud again once or twice.

Once he was free, he was stuck once again. He couldn’t decide whether he should continue to go after his long-time friend or head back to the group. The smart thing to do was to go back to the group and let the trackers handle it. He also didn’t want to leave his friend out in the wilderness, possibly hurt or in trouble.

 _She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself._ A part of his brain chimed in. Well, that was true. She probably didn’t need him to find her way back to the group. For all he knew, she was already back there and wondering where the hell _he_ ran off to. He nodded to himself, deciding to head back to the group.

Only, He looked around to find the way he came and well… he couldn’t. He didn’t recognize anything. Sure, there was the mud he was just in, but he hadn’t even seen mud until he had stepped in it. it was truly strange. He was normally good at finding landmarks. He had a good sense of direction. But he just couldn’t piece together which way he came from. He tried looking up at the sun to get a sense of direction.

And of course…

It was noon-ish. There was no telling which direction he came from now.

Fantastic.

Great.

Just what he wanted.

To be lost in the jungle.

All by himself.

…

…

No use crying about it. He needed to figure out some way back. He started scratching her head for ideas. The best idea was to stay put and wait for someone to find him. But he didn’t have that kind of time. What is something else found him first? While Papyrus was indeed the greatest with animals, wild ones tended to like his bones too much.

As he thought about it, he didn’t hear the sound of something behind him.

Everything was fine! Papyrus was coming up with a plan, a brilliant one to be found again. Then he felt something touch him. He shrieked in surprise and was going to turn around when he felt jaws snap down on his neck. A piercing pain flooded his senses as he felt something hot invade his marrow. It made his bones jittery, making him spasm until he stopped moving. The edges of his vision grew fuzzy and he became limp.

He had no idea what happened. Something picked him up and that was the end of his knowledge of how he ended up in a cave, stars-knows-where in the middle of the jungle.

* * *

He woke up in a pile of dead grass and leaves all packed down into a bed of sorts. There was fur too, soft fur from animals long dead. It was surprisingly comfortable, if not a bit messy. He wiped off the excess grass and leaves that stuck to his bones. The cave was lit with echo-flowers and glowing crystals. It was truly beautiful.

He would have admired it for a little longer if not for something picking him up again. No effort needed. It seemed like he was a little toy to whatever kidnapped him. Nonetheless, he did not squeak when this happened. (You can’t prove it, you weren’t there.)

The set of hands that grabbed him was made of bone, just like his own. When he was turned around to confront his kidnapper, he was gobsmacked.

A lamia. It was a wild lamia. There weren’t many that were tamed but even those that were tamed were not nearly as big as this guy. He. Was. **Huge.**

One of his hands could encompass his back. Just one of them. His skull was twice the size of Papyrus’s. His damned ribs were as thick as his forearms. None of this was an exaggeration. He was in the big guy’s lap after all. The thing was just lounging in the nest, leaning back on its own tail. Papyrus didn’t want to begin guessing how long that tail was. It was made entirely of ecto, a beautiful sky-blue magic. Papyrus marveled at the beauty of this massive anomaly.

The lamia made a soft rapid hissing noise that sounded too much like a chuckle. Meeting the other’s gaze, he first saw those large fangs. His neck ached at the memory of them piercing it. Then he noticed the blue flush and half-lidded eyes.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

He felt the other adjust a little, something began poking gently at his sacrum. Alarmed, Papyrus looked back. His own face flushed in embarrassment.

“O-Oh dear…” Papyrus whimpered.

Resting against his sacrum were two large penises, standing at attention and leaking a little.

Looking back at the large skeleton lamia, he whimpered a little in fear. The other was still giving him their best bedroom eyes as they ground up against him a bit. Papyrus shivered. His magic was certainly liking the idea the lamia was pitching.

“Ssssanssss,” the lamia hissed, nuzzling at Papyrus’s jaw. “Your name?”

That tongue came out and fluttered against his jaw before delving to his neck. Papyrus shivered again, his nerves tingling pleasantly from the attention.

“P-Papyrus,” he answered. The lamia rumbled a deep sound that sounded so pleased. He ground up against Papyrus again. His thumbs toyed with Papyrus’s clothed ribs.

“Papsssss,” he hissed, not bothering to try to pronounce the entirety of his name. That irked Papyrus a little. How lazy!

All thoughts were thrown out the window when those fingers pulled down his shorts and pulled his sacrum a little. He whimpered at the stimulation.

“Papssss mate?” the other asked.

_Oh boy…_

This was not how he thought his day was going to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Again, I will work on the next chapter when I can. It may take a while because I have so many open projects as it is. This was supposed to have both story and smut, but I'll get to it. Thank you guys so much for reading. Please tell me what you think with a comment! They are my lifesource.


End file.
